


Foolish Tears

by b0o



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Prince Inigo, so many headcanons are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b0o/pseuds/b0o
Summary: What had started as a small tea date between Xander and Laslow turns into something more heartfelt when Laslow voices his feelings on being so far away from his sister and old friends.





	Foolish Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so it's been awhile since I wrote for this series, my head canons have changed so much that I wrote this instead of doing more with that other story. Sorry guys.

Xander looked up from his reports at the soft knock at his door, “come in.” Unsuprisingling Laslow was the one to enter, closing the door behind him he gave the king a smile. 

“Peri said you wished to see me?” 

Sauntering over to where his lord was sitting Laslow gave him a kiss, when they parted he gave a quick wink. 

“Are you in need of a distraction?”

Xander couldn’t help but smile, “my love, it sounds like you may be spending to much time in the company of Niles. Also no, I was hoping you would instead join me for a cup of tea.” 

Laslow felt his heart flutter at the way Xander could call him love as if it was as easy as breathing, even after being married for nearly three years these small gestures still threatened to send blood to his cheeks. 

Regaining his composure Laslow gave a light laugh, “of course, who am I to deny the King?” 

Xander gave a small chuckle and Laslow felt his own smile grow at the melodic sound, shortly after the door swung open and Peri leaned in. 

At seeing the pair so close together something clicked and she giggled, “ooh I get it now, you want me to get you some tea?” 

Xander gave a small nod, “if you would.” 

She spun on her heel and pranced away calling out from over her shoulder “don’t worry, I’m gonna make you two the best tea ever!” 

Laslow had begun to rise but at her departure sunk back into the seat, “I must say, it’s still odd.” 

Xander knew that Laslow had a hard time being waited upon, or even being taken care of. While Charlotte and Nyx were practically Laslow’s retainers he never said it outright, nor did they and if pressed Charlotte would claim she was a bodyguard while Nyx would outright ignore the question. 

Xander knew there were a lot of complicated emotions Laslow had about the whole and even after their marriage Laslow would still keep a certain degree of independence. That changed of course with the pregnancy, once it was revealed an unspoken rule settled around the castle that the man should always have at least one person watching over him at all times. Laslow had expressed annoyance at first, but when the assassination attempts grew in numbers and he became less able to defend himself he stopped complaining. 

Peri arrived once again carrying not just tea but a small array of snacks, “here you go!” 

She set it on the desk and waited expectedly, “thank you Peri, you may go. I know you wanted to train more with Oboro.” 

With an excited giggle she called out her goodbyes and left the room once again, Laslow carefully poured them both tea and took a small sip. She hadn’t let the leaves seep for long enough but it was better than it being overly bitter, “I can’t say I was expecting for them to have become so close but it’s nice seeing her so happy.” 

Xander hummed in agreement and took hiss own cup, a peaceful silence settled over the pair as they enjoyed the others company. When Laslow let out a small breath and brought a hand to his stomach Xander couldn’t help but lean forward, “is everything alright?” 

Laslow set his cup aside and gently grabbed his husbands hand and guiding it to his stomach, “I’m fine, just get caught off guard when he moves so quickly sometimes.” 

As if on cue Xander felt the life within Laslow move around in it’s home, even after having felt the movement so many times before it still stole Xander’s breath away. 

“You seem quite positive our child will be a boy.” 

Laslow's hand joined his husband’s where it rested, “Nyx is positive that it’s a he, and her track record with this kind of thing makes me inclined to believe her.” 

Xander smiled and gave a small nod, “no matter what our child is born as or identifies as later on in life, I know they will be strong and brave.”

Laslow went silent at that before plastering on a false smile, “well of course, just look at who their father is.” 

Xander heard the ever so slight tremor in his voice and knew that something had upset the man, however getting him to say what it was always a difficult feat. 

"Did I say something to upset you?” 

He knew that pregnancy hormones were often unkind to the one they afflicted, and Laslow often battled with dark thoughts and feelings of depression even before the pregnancy. 

“It’s nothing Xander, just thought of something is all but please don’t fret over it. Also I couldn’t help but notice the Hoshidan seal, did Lord Ryoma write to you?” 

It was a poor deflection and in the past Xander may have gone with it but now, he was not going to allow the man he loved to suffer when there was something he could do. 

“Inigo.” 

At the name Laslow’s face dropped and he waved a hand dismissively, “it really is silly.” 

Xander silently reached out and laid his hand on the man's knee, “I’d still like to know, perhaps it’s something I can help with.” 

Laslow cast his gaze on the floor, “well the other day I was talking with Lady Camilla and the subject of our child came up, and I forget what prompted it but she gave such a nice smile and said ‘don’t worry, as their aunt it’s my job to make sure their always happy and loved’.” 

Xander could easily hear Camilla saying that but refrained from saying anything until Laslow was done. 

“It really was a sweet thing to say, but I couldn’t help but think of my sister. She- she doesn’t even know she’s going to be an aunt, or that I’m married, she doesn’t even know if I’m alive. We always had each other to rely on, when we had to put on brave faces for the rest of the world when it was just us we could actually talk. When we were young we would dream of the war ending and those that died coming back, and when mother died we both vowed to never leave the other.” 

Laslow’s words had a definite shake to them and when he reached down to take Xanders hand the King squeezed it gently. 

“But in the end I left her, and in the beginning it didn’t hurt as bad because I always imagined I would see her again after the war. Then- you...I fell in love with you in ways I didn’t know my heart was capable of, and Nohr became my home and so many of the people I’ve fought alongside have become like family. I am happy here, this has become my home and I don’t ever want to leave. But I miss my sister, and my parents and everyone I’ve left behind.” 

At this the dam broke and with a shuddering sob Laslow began to cry, he tried desperately to wipe away the tears but they formed to fast for him to stop them. Xander moved from his seat and kneeled in front of the man, gently he drew Laslow towards him and was rewarded with a face being buried into his neck. 

He could feel the tears seeping through his shirt and he gently rubbed the mans back, Xander had only seen the other break down like this a handful of times and with each suppressed sob his heart panged. Xander stayed kneeled like that until Laslow moved away and began rubbing his face, “oh gods, have you been kneeling like that this whole time?” 

His throat was scratchy and he gave a sniffle before grabbing a napkin and wiping at his eyes more effectively. “And that large dark spot on your shirt. Is that truly from my tears? Gods, thats embarrassing. I’m sorry for breaking down like that.”

Xander shoved down any frustration he felt at how evasive the man was being after the small meltdown, instead he reached over and gently stroked a stray tear away. 

“Don’t ever be sorry for showing how you feel. Remember, you will never be a burden to me. You have become one of my greatest sources of strength, and you should be able to lean on me for strength as well.” 

Laslow finally gave a watery smile and nodded, “I’ve done more than lean, but thank you. For everything.” In response Xander captured salty lips with his own and when they withdrew he was pleased to see a genuine smile adorned the other. He made a mental note to ask Leo how the spell for travelling was coming along later.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. (In case anyone is hoping-I'm working on a meetup fic) Also let me know if you want to see something/ continue with this idea.


End file.
